For Always and Forever
by LoveAlways184
Summary: The boys decide to have a little Dalton fun with a game of hide and seek. What they don't know is that Kurt is claustrophobic.


Kurt's POV:

We were in the Windsor common room when it happened. Blaine and I were on the couch watching a movie(Tangled, obviously), Wes was holding his gavel and pondering his next move while he and David played chess together because nobody wanted to play with them, Thad was reading a book on show choirs curled up on the cushiony armchair next to the couch, Nick and Jeff were in the corner holding hands and giggling at something that one of them had said.

I must have been staring into space because when I came to Blaine was looking at me worriedly,"Are you ok? Your favorite song from the movie is playing and you're not singing. Whats up?"

I stared at him for what felt like ever but was actually like ten seconds, His curly black hair, oh what I wouldn't give to run my fingers through it, and those lips… "I'm fine, just a bit bored. I mean we have watched this movie so much I'm scared I'll get bored of it and not want to watch it anymore." I rambled.

"That makes sense. Let's shut this off and find something else to do." He picked up the remote and struggled to shut off the TV. "Does anyone want to play with us?" Blaine asked. "What are we playing?" he got back from Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff. "Yeah… wait… what are we playing Blaine?" He grinned his gorgeous grin, "Hide and Seek."

KLAINEKLAINEKLAINEKLAINEKLAINEKLAINE

Thad said he wanted to finish reading but everyone else was fair game so we all gathered in the Warbler practice room and unanimously voted that Blaine would be the seeker. He was fine with that. So he started counting and we ran. I saw that we all split up except for Nick and Jeff. I headed back down towards the kitchens. I saw a closet and almost doubled over laughing. _How fitting_! I thought darting towards it. I jumped inside leaving the door open a crack because of my claustrophobia. I didn't really need it though. It was a very big closet. And there I wait.

Blaine's POV:

I was surprised when Kurt said he wanted to do something else, but i agreed. I couldn't keep my eyes off him. He was dressed only in sweatpants a muscle t-shirt and honestly he's never looked more attractive. I just want to run my fingers through that perfectly coiffed hair and... _undapper thoughts Anderson. Keep it PG._ Although what I want to do to him is definitely NOT PG.

I thought of an idea of what we could do. Hide and Seek! Everyone loves that game! I took Kurt by the hand much like i did when we first met and dragged him to the Warbler practice room. I did not miss the way Kurt gasped when I grasped his hand though. It made my heart leap.

I covered my eyes and started counting. I was counting to 60. "59… 60! Ready or not here I come!" i made my way out of the room being as quiet as I could. I would bet my hair gel that Nick and Jeff are in one of the dorms… probably making out. So I headed there first.

Like I thought, they were making out on my bed. "My bed? Seriously guys?" Both were putting their shirts back on so their voices were muffled but I heard Jeff say," What? Like you and Kurt haven't done that already." I blushed, then I exclaimed,"we aren't dating!" _as much as I would like to be._

Both Nick and Jeff looked at me sympathetically. "You will… don't worry" Jeff said. I blushed even deeper. "Come on let's go" I said walking towards the door.

KLAINEKLAINEKLAINEKLAINEKLAINEKLAINE

I found Wes hiding up a tree in the courtyard. David was a bit harder. I found him actually hanging from the bottom of the stairs. "Damn it! I knew i should have gone with up a Pine Tree." he said. "No use dude. That's where they found me." Wes moped.

"Oh shut up" I said loudly. I was worried. "Did anyone see where Kurt went? I've looked everywhere!" Wes glanced at me then said," I saw him heading down to the kitchens… Maybe he is in there?" Oh shit! I looked at my watch… it's been an hour since we started the game. This time i said it out loud, "Oh shit! Guys we gotta move!"

Kurt's POV:

57 minutes. Thats how long I've been in here. Damn it. I knew i should have just watched the movie. I know i said it was ok but I start to hyperventilate… trying to draw breath into my lungs but i can't. There is no air. They forgot about me, they don't like me… I hear myself trying to call out… "Blaine… I need you… Blaine… please… please…" I feel blackness on the rim of my vision…

"Blaine… please…" and with that I promptly pass out.

Blaine's POV:

We rush down the stairs heading for the kitchen, then i hear crying and someone whimpering, " Blaine… please…" Then nothing. We look around for the source of the crying… i see a closet cracked open the tiniest bit. "There! You guys stay here." I exclaim.

I run towards the closet and the keep running inside of it. I pull out my phone and turn on the flashlight and point it towards the ground. I gasp Kurt's lying there pale and unmoving his breathing shallow and short as if he is having a nightmare. I remember something he told me in the past. He was looking particularly cute that day… _Focus Anderson! You need to focus..._ He's Claustrophobic! I grab him from under the arms and pull him out of the closet.

As soon as we are out of the closet he stops breathing entirely and everyone panics. I take a deep breath while there is a whirlwind of chaos around me, plug his nose, and press my lips to his pushing air into his lungs… forcing him to breathe. I do it about four times and on the fifth time i hear a weak gasp and he starts waking up. My heart is pounding so I lay down next to him.

I hear weak crying coming from him the heart wrenching sobs rattling my whole person. The i hear him speak in a weak voice barely strong enough whisper… "I thought you left me… i thought you didn't want me…" His voice cracks.

I sit up suddenly and turn to look at him. I stop breathing at his tear stained face… beautiful. I stop trying and just do what feels right, and that's swinging my leg over his body so I'm sitting on his thighs. "I will never leave you and i will always want you." I state tears running down my face. "Really?" he asks looking hopeful. With no hesitation i say, "For always and forever."

I don't know who initiates it but then his lips are on mine and our mouths move together as one. His lips hungry and eager, trying to pry open my mouth and i gladly let him. I feel his tongue against mine. Stroking and pressing then i return the favor and he goes limp as the most beautiful moan exceeds his mouth. We both pull away and i ask him desperately," Please! Please be my boyfriend?"

He presses his lips to mine again for a chaste kiss then murmurs against my mouth. "For always and forever."


End file.
